The Hunter's Eclipse
by Rosie Willows
Summary: In the world of Percy Jackson. The life and story of a new Hunter, Ariadne, and how she falls in love with another demigod on their quest to reactivate the shrine of Artemis to save the moon during the eclipse. A story with betrayal, heartbreak, romance, friendship and demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I wish I did**

 **xXxXx**

On my last morning at Camp Half-Blood, I woke up early. I needed to get out.

My cabin mates, m _y friends_ slept on, oblivious, as I crept barefoot through the overly pink cabin that had become my home. I sighed. I was going to miss Camp Half-Blood. But I had to leave.

I worked my way across camp, picking up supplies as I went. I didn't know whether I would need them once I found my friends, but I wanted to seem prepared.

By the time I reached the forest, dawn was approaching.

My least favourite time of the day, when the humble, beautiful moon fades to make way for its most arrogant of brothers, the sun.

So blinding and bright, so huge and monstrous, the sun climbed into vision.

It did have on use, light, which revealed an organized row of tents.

Then, emerging from the tents, came a girl. She had choppy, black hair and dark eyeliner.

'Ariadne!' She called, 'You made it!'

'Hi Thalia,' I said and we embraced.

Thalia held me at arms length by my shoulders, examining me. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' She questioned.

I knitted my eyebrows in frustration. Why did everyone have so little faith in me? First Piper, then Chiron and now Thalia, who inspired me.

I knew I wanted to do this!

Thalia, noticed my sulky expression and quickly moved on. 'Of course you do, I'm sorry. You are here now, let's go.' She gestured towards the tents.

'Artemis is waiting inside.'

I nodded, trying to act complacent and calm, though on the inside I was shaking with nervous excitement. I was about to make the biggest decision of my life.

I was about to embark on the greatest adventure of my life.

I was about to become a hunter of Artemis.

XXxXx

We were on the run.

The winter breeze caught my hair, the refreshing feeling of moving, of chasing, of _being._

I felt as free as bank robbery cash (A.N- sorry I had to c'mon.)

It was an amazing feeling, a feeling I had experienced ever since I joined the hunters.

With them, I felt truly at home; truly like I belonged.

Eventually we stopped. Pausing for a breath and taking in our surroundings.

We had reached an almost circular break In the woods.

'Perfect,' Thalia said as we set up camp.

XXxXx

As the sun finally set and the dreaming, crescent moon rose, we Hunters settled around the campfire for the night. Obviously, I sat next to Thalia, and as we chatted and laughed, I noticed she had some cute, new earring son. Each earring consisted of three silver stars, glinting against the firelight.

'Thalia, I love your earrings!' I complimented. 'Where did you get them?'

Thalia looked surprised and fingered her ears, 'Oh, thanks Aria. My friend Annabeth, sent them last year. This is the first time I've worn them.'

'Well, wear them more often! They are so sweet.'

From the other side of the fire came a loud scoff: 'Trust Aphrodite spawn to be in on the fashion!'

I took a deep breath in. this was the only thing that I didn't love about the hunt.

Ava Anderson.

She'd had it in for me as soon as she found out I was "Aphrodite spawn" as she called it. Apparently I was "bound to leave soon" as I "couldn't stay away" from boys. To be honest, I found boys completely revolting ever since…

Anyway, the first time she said it, I'd quickly learnt that only made things worse. If I just stayed calm and ignored her, Ava would soon move on.

My lovely friend Thalia on the other hand, wasn't very good at keeping a lid on it.

She'd quickly risen up and glanced at Ava. Smiling smugly, Ava raised her eyebrows. I grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her back.

'Thals, she's not worth it,' Thalia was still trembling in silent rage. 'Don't you see- it's what she wants! Don't sink to her level- it's what she wants!'

Thalia nodded and sunk down next to me, fists clenched tight.

'Hey,' I said gently, rubbing her tense shoulder, 'Thanks for sticking up for me, but Ava just wants to cause trouble for you. Don't let her. Are you listening? Don't let her.'

Thalia finally relaxed, her shoulders chopping forwards. 'I'm sorry Aria. I should be comforting you not the other way around. I'm lieutenant! It's just… Ava gets me so wound up!'

I nodded sympathetically. It's ok, Thalia. This is what friends are for, right?'

We sat there in awkward silence for a while before I asked (changing the subject), 'Thalia, aren't we due to Iris message Artemis today?'

'Oh yeah, of course!' She said face palming. 'One sec-,' She called before heading into her tent.

Artemis was away on a solo mission and last time she did, the goddess was captured by a titan, hence the fact we now Iris message her every week.

Eventually, Thalia came out of her tent holding the rainbow pot given to the Hunters- by Iris- to contact Artemis.

One drachma later. Two drachmas later. So on and so forth.

Soon enough, we realised that Artemis was uncontactable.

 **xXxXx**

 **Please review and say what you think and stuff you liked and want to see more of. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**

 **Rosie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **I'm so happy that people liked the first chapter and I can't wait to see how you like this one.**

 **xXxXx**

As we neared Camp Half-Blood, the intimidating Athena Parthenos watched over us. Eventually, we reached the boundaries of camp.

We passed the Big House. My mind took me back to when I first told Chiron and Mr D I wanted to be a Hunter of Artemis.

It was the best decision I had ever made and it let me experience the real world outside of camp.

Chiron had told me that I had to 'take more time to think about this', but I was certain right then and right now. Mr D, on the other hand, just tried his best to completely ignore me. Although that wasn't exactly new.

Then, the flashback ended. We had arrived in the center of the cabins. Thalia had to talk to Chiron, Mr D and Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the hunters were dismissed to rome to campus and catch up with the campers before capture the flag.

'Ariadne!' Shouted a familiar voice that I traced back to Piper. She had been sitting on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin until she came running towards me.

'Piper!'

'Hey you. Long time, no see! How's the hunters? Why are you back? What are the best parts about being a hunter? You know what, let's just sit down and catch up,' She finished.

'Yeah. That sounds great.'

Piper was my favourite sibling because she wasn't particularly girly and she was a kind, fun person and a great counsellor. She and I made our way to the cabin steps and sat down.

'To answer your questions, the hunt is awesome, the best part is being on the run because it makes you feel wild and free. We've come back to camp because we can't contact Artemis but Thalia's taking to Chiron about that. Anyway, what about you?'

'Well, umm… I'm great, I guess. Me and Jason are amazing but I won't bore about boys.'

Piper and I had a relationship that just meant we were easy to talk to- but that could just be us being 'Aphrodite spawn' and all that.

Everything was going to be just fine until _he_ and _she_ walked past.

They had something to do with me becoming a hunter- the best thing that has happened to me- but I could never forgive them for what they did.

Jace Callas and Drew Tanaka.

In other words, my _ex-_ boyfriend who cheated on me with my half- sister (aka the bane of my existence.)

'Oh hey Aria,' Snarled Drew, 'Almost didn't see you there.'

'Go to Tartarus, Drew!' Piper quickly said back.

'You leave my _girlfriend_ out of this, Piper!' Jace demanded

'Cause you'd know everything about leaving your _girlfriend_ out of things, wouldn't you Jace?!'

'That is enough!' Shouted Thalia as she approached us. 'Come on Ariadne, Piper let's leave these two alone so they can make other people gag with disgust.' Thalia made a hand gesture pointing into her mouth as she pretended to gag.

Piper and I followed after Thalia.

'So tonight we play capture the flag. We better prepare the hunters.'

'That sounds good. I'll go sort out my team,' Piper decided.

xXxXx

The horn sounded and we were off. My job was to defend the flag.

Thalia lead a group into the attack. They disappeared through the trees leaving me as the official guarder of the flag. Of course there were some hunters hiding in the trees around the area of the flag, but apart from that I was alone. For a while, nothing really happened and I just wondered how Thalia was doing. There was a lot of pressure on her- on all of us- as we hunters had won the last 56 times.

Then I heard as scuffle in the trees a little further ahead. Someone from the campers' team had gotten through into our territory. I instantly identified him as Spencer Lopez, son of Apollo. As he jogged towards me his blonde hair fell over his crystal, blue eyes. His toned muscles really stood out with his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and khaki shorts.

Before I snapped back to reality, I saw his hands inches away from the flag. Thinking fast, I slashed my sword between his hand and the flag.

'Wow, you're cute when you're feisty. Well, and any other time,' he said.

I cursed silently, realising he had used his 'Apollo charm' on me. 'I only like boys when they are jackalopes!' I snarled back.

'The sass right there!'

I rolled my eyes so hard it made my head hurt. But I had to admit he was pretty funny however the expression on my face said otherwise.

'Well if you're gonna be like that, I'll be off then. Tootles!' And with that he grabbed the flag and sprinted off in the other direction.

Then, coming to my senses, once again, I ran off after him.

As we reached the area where the other hunters were posted, I gave a sigh of relief. They could take care of him now. Nothing happened. Where were they? But by then, it was too late. He had reached the line separating the east and west woods. Gutted, I reluctantly slowed to a walk.

As the hunters and campers congregated and a delighted Chiron announced the win, I thought to myself…

Did he really say tootles?!

 **xXxXx**

 **Like I said earlier, I'm so Happy with the reviews I got asking for more and thank you guys for the support. Please review to tell me what you think and what you would like to see more of.**

 **Rosie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I'm soooooooo soooooooo sorry about not updating sooner! I've just been sooooooooooo busy.**

 **Me: I now own Percy Jackson**

 **Everyone else in the world: no you don't**

 **Me: SHUT UP NOBODY ELSE KNOWS THAT!**

 **xXxXx**

'Hey Aria, Thalia! Where are you going?' Piper jogged up to us coming from the cabins.

'Hi, Piper,' We replied.

We were heading down to the Big House to talk to Chiron, Mr D and Rachel about the Artemis situation.

Thalia explained all of this as we walked, but I was somewhat distracted by Jace and Drew snogging each others' faces off. And I mean, literally, SNOGGING EACH OTHERS' FACES OFF!

It was like they were glued together or something! How did they even breathe?!

Ew, ew, double ew!

Suddenly, a voice brought me to my senses: 'Hey, earth to Aria' Thalia was waving a hand in my face. 'You still with us?'

'Uh, yeah' I stammered 'Yep, I'm here.'

I looked around us to see we had arrived at the Big House.

We walked up the wooden steps leading to the door and knocked.

Chiron was sitting at the doorway in his wheelchair, smiling widely. I'm assuming he was still happy about the win over the Hunter.

I winced. I didn't want to be reminded that the terrible Capture the Flag game was all my fault.

'Aria, Thalia,' he said, gesturing inside, 'Come in. And uh- Piper?'

Piper coughed awkwardly and sputtered out, 'Uh- nothing- just talking to- uh- I'm going- uh- bye!'

And with that, she swung around and left us alone, stumbling as she went.

Thalia and I exchanged one look before bursting out in giggles. Chiron shook his head in bemusement before saying, 'Well girls, Mr D and Rachel are waiting inside.'

We nodded and followed his lead into the room where Mr D and Rachel were sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

They greeted us accordingly: Rachel with a hug and a smile; Mr D with a barely acknowledging nod and a sip of his diet Coke.

'Ariel,' he said, 'Tina.'

Thalia and I simultaneously sighed. Some things never change.

Chiron cleared his throat. 'Yes, well, Mr D, Rachel, Thalia and Ariadne are here for a reason.'

'Yes Thalia said, and she explained.

When she finished, Chiron sighed and rubbed his temple.

'I think the best thing to do- ' Chiron said until Rachel stood up.

'Uh, Rachel are you ok?' Thalia asked.

Green smoke started spewing out from Rachel's mouth and her eyes began to glow.

' _The queen of Thebes shall rise again_

 _Three half- bloods' quest to end her reign_

 _The youngest and oldest followers of the moon_

 _The son of the sun; a sacred tune_

 _Lunar and solar together unite_

 _To prevent the start of a pitch- black night_

 _Complete the shrine; complete the quest_

 _Fail and the consequence is death at best,'_

Rachel turned towards me; her eyes still glowing.

' _A hunter shall face a fatal choice_

 _Will she turn towards the taunting voice?'_

Rachel collapsed into Chiron's arms.

'Well,' said Mr D sipping his diet Coke, 'that wasn't hard to remember at all was it?'

'That settles it,' Chiron decided, 'We have a quest to complete!'

'" _The youngest and oldest followers of the moon"_ has got to be Ariadne and Ava as Ava has been with the Hunters the longest and Aria's the most recent,' Thalia suggested.

I made a groaning noise at the mention of Ava's name.

'" _And the son of the sun_ "?' I asked.

'An Apollo victor,' Thalia explained.

'I shall inform Will,' Chiron said.

'One question, who is the queen of Thebes?' I asked.

Chiron shifted his gaze around the room and when he answered he looked no one in the eye. I found it suspicious, but no one else seemed to notice.

'I believe she was forgotten throughout history,' Chiron mumbled quickly.

'Ok, " _Complete the shrine; complete the quest_ "' I recited, 'Which shrine are we on about?'

'The shrine of Artemis I presume,' Chiron answered, 'It's location is always where the most moonlight shines. I'm guessing that it's somewhere high up.'

'Right, I'll go and inform Will and Ava,' Thalia said.

Everyone nodded and I turned to leave. However, before I could, Mr D called me back.

'Ariel, a word please,' Mr D said pausing half way through the sentence to gulp down more diet Coke.

I grimaced. After all this time, he _still_ didn't know my real name!

I spun on my heel and marched over towards him.

'For your information my name is Ariadne!' I snapped icily.

'Don't you sass me! It's bad enough when Peter Johnson does it,' Mr D replied.

I rolled my eyes. 'What did you want to talk to me about anyway?'

'Well, actually, it has something to do with your name,' He huffed.

'Which one? Ariel or Ariadne?'

'You know which one I am referring to!'

I raised my eyebrows and allowed Mr D to continue.

'I was just about to say, before you got snappy with me, that my wife back on Olympus,' He coughed clearly uncomfortable with his words, 'She would be proud that you share her name and that she is your namesake.'

I widened my eyes. 'Did you just complement me?'

'I have a leopard head that bites hard waiting in the other room,' He said dodging my question.

I left the Big house a little bewildered, nevertheless feeling a little more confident with my quest.

xXxXx

'And the Apollo victor that shall accompany Ava Anderson and Ariadne Valentine is…'

We were all gathered in the Pavilion to hear who would be joining us. Everyone who was milling around had an excited look on their faces. But all I could think was _please not Spencer! Please not Spencer! PLEASE NOT SPENCER!_

Ava and I stood side by side barely acknowledging each other.

Chiron Cleared his throat before announcing…

 **xXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading and as usual please review!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**

 **Rosie :D**


End file.
